Tidakkah Kau Menungguku?
by RI Ryu-nyan
Summary: "RIKO AKU TAHU SEMUA INI PASTI TENTANG HYUUGA" / "KAU HYUUGA JUNPEI. KAU YANG MENYAKITI HATI INI!" / "Oh, ya. Perkenalkan ini istriku" / Dan apa itu? Hamil? Perempuan ini sedang hamil besar?. Hurt. Romance. Mind to RNR?


**DESCLAIMER : ANIME MURNI MILIK FUJIMAKI-SAN. SAYA HANYA MAMBUAT CERITA NYELENEH. TIDAK DIUNTUNGKAN ATAUPUN DIRUGIKAN**

 **WARNING GUYS~ TYPO PARAH, EYD BERANTAKAN, ANGST GAGAL, OOC, SERTA KEHANCURAN LAIN YANG LUPUT DARI MATA SAYA GOMEN...**

 **Tidakkah Kau Menungguku?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy ^_^**

All Aida riko's POV

Pernah sebahagia ini?

Tidak.

Pernah merasakan setenang ini ketika berdebar?

Tidak

Aneh memang, jantung ini berdebar hebat, namun perasaan ini tetap nyaman, tenang dan mungkin memang seperti tuhan menakdirkan perasaan ini bercampur menjadi satu, antara debaran hebat dan kenyamanan karena debaran ini.

Tak terasa perasaan ini hampir 1 tahun singgah di hati. Mungkin bukan sekedar singgah, ia menetap disana. Sang kapten tim basket. Hyuuga Junpei.

Aku, Aida Riko. Siswi kelas 2 dari SMA seirin. Orang-orang mengenalku sebagai pelatih galak, terlebih anggota tim basket asuhanku yang biasa _'kena semprot'_ olehku ketika aku sedang PMS. Hingga suatu saat Kagami Taiga, manusia raksasa bersurai ombre merah itu setelah mendapat hadiah spesial dariku (baca: hukuman lari 20 keliling lapangan basket dan bersih bersih lapangan) sempat berbicara tentangku yang membuatku sadar akan genderku.

" Hei kantoku, bagaimana bisa kau sekejam ini? Hhh entah bagaimana kau memperlakukan pacar atau suamimu nanti. Ah... atau kau akan menikah dengan perempuan lembut? Secara kau kan seperti lelaki."

Kira-kira seperti itu dia mengeluarkan kata-katanya dengan teramat-sangat-sangat-sangat lancar. Mulutnya memang harus di _service_ agar lebih terasa rem-nya. Kurang ajar! Tapi memang kata katanya lah yang menyadarkanku tentang _genderku_.

Helooooooo~~ aku perempuan, dan aku masih menyukai laki-laki. Buktinya perasaan ini masih sama sejak saat lama, kepada orang yang sama, dan tahukah? Perasaan ini semakin menggerogoti hatiku dari hari ke hari. Awalnya aku fikir perasaan ini hanya perasaan kagum yang aku rasakan. Namun, perkiraanku salah, setiap pagi yang ku rasakan semakin hebat debaran ini kepadanya. Dengan seringnya kami berinteraksi tentang tim basket yang kami rintis, aku mulai menyadari kehadiran perasaanku. Ya, perasaan yang tinggal di hati ini sejak setahun terakhir.

Aaaaaaahhhh minggu pagi yang indah, terlihat cercahan cahaya yang mengintip melalui jendela kecil di ruang kamarku. Saatnya latihan dengan tim basket. Aku masih punya waktu sekitar 3 jam menuju jam 9.

Ah, ya yang mereka tahu aku sama sekali tidak bisa memasak, ingat tragedi saat aku memasak nasi kari untuk mereka? Hahaha mereka langsung menunjukkan ekspresi sekarat setelah menyuap makanan ke mulut mereka. Namun, dia satu satunya orang yang berani menyantap makanan neraka ku –walau akhirnya pingsan juga–

Hari ini aku membuat salad buah, untuk sarapan? Lumayan lah, setidaknya aku mencoba untuk tidak meracuninya lagi. Ya, hanya untuk satu orang, Jun-chan.

Pukul 08.30 aku sampai di lapangan yang biasa kami gunakan untuk latihan seperti biasa. Dia sudah ada disana. Seperti biasa aku gunakan topeng galakku untuk menyembunyikan perasaanku yang sebenarnya.

"Riko... sini." Aku menghampiri dia yang memanggilku tadi

"Mana yang lain?" aku bertanya setidaknya supaya keadaan tidak kaku

"Seperti biasa, mereka terlambat. Awas jika mereka datang lebih dari jam 9."

"Ah, sekarang jam 08.05. Kau sudah sarapan, Jun-chan?"

"Belum, belum. Hei jangan panggil aku seperti itu lagi, nanti jika mereka mendengar nama kecilku bagaimana? Aku bisa mati karena malu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Kita kan teman sejak balita. Ini aku mencoba memasak lagi, sederhana, hanya salad buah. Semoga kau suka"

"Kau tidak memasukkan hal aneh kedalamnya kan?"

"Coba saja. Disana ada buah kesukaanmu. Apel. Makanlah"

Ia menusuk potongan buah apel yang paling atas dan memasukkan buah tersebut kedalam mulutnya, perlahan. Ya, aku tahu dia sudah ada ancang-ancang untuk menyemburkan kunyahan buah yang ada di dalam muutnya. Namun, lama kelamaan ekspresinya berubah. Menjadi lebih menikmati.

"Hey, Riko. Ini enak. Coba saja jika setiap masakanmu seperti ini. Pasti banyak yang menyukai masakanmu. Terima kasih ya, cantik"

Apa? Dia bilang apa tadi? Cantik? Ia mengucapkan kata kata itu sambil mengacak-acak surai cokelatku yang mulai panjang ini. Sebenarnya aku sudah biasa dibuatnya melayang seperti ini. Dia hanya main-main. Dia seperti itu hanya ketika ada maunya. Aku tahu gelagatnya sejak kami kanak-kanak. Tapi entah perasaan ini tidak bisa dihilangkan walaupun aku tahu apa kenyataannya. Perasaan ini terus tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Terlebih satu tahun terakhir.

"Riko, omong-omong kapan kau berhenti memanggilku Jun-chan?"

"Entahlah. Mengapa?"

"Tidak. Kan tidak lucu jadinya jika aku di depan pacarku nanti kau masih memanggilku dengan sebutan itu"

DEG!

"A-ah iya... memang ada yang mau denganmu? Bukankah kau bulukan dimakan jaman? Sendiri sepanjang tahun ini" jawabku penuh ledekan –padahal, dalam hatiku rasanya sakit sekali-

"Hey... biar begini aku banyak yang naksir lho"

"Siapa? Siapa? Tunjukkan padaku jika banyak yang menyukaimu"

"Hyuuga-kun? Kau Hyuuga Junpei kan?" secara tiba-tiba seorang gadis berseragam SMA muncul dengan terburu-buru membawa sebuah kamera

"A-ah iya, ini aku"

"Ngg a-ano..."

"Ya?"

"Boleh berfoto?"

"Ha?"

"Aku ingin kita berfoto bersama. Bolehkah?"

"Ah iya, boleh"

Lalu mereka berfoto. Dekat. Dekat sekali. Pipi mereka hampir bersentuhan saat melakukan kegiatan selfie yang sedang booming itu.

"Ngg.. ano ne.. onee-chan, bisakah kau mengambil foto kami?"

OH TUHAN!

"Y-ya, okey, bisa" terpaksa aku melakukan apa yang gadis itu minta

Cklik Cklik Cklik...

Tiga kali jepretan mungkin cukup.

"Ah, terima kasih onee-chan, hyuuga kun. Ngg... ano, boleh kita bertukar alamat email?"

CUKUP TUHAN CUKUP...

"Okey" jun-chan mengetikkan alamat emailnya pada hp si gadis. Dan kau tahu perasaanku seperti apa? Aku harus mencari tumbal. Kagami. Dia yang paling pas untuk aku siksa hari ini.

"Arigatou hyuuga-kun, onee-chan. Aku pergi" gadis itu berlalu, jun-chan memandanginya dengan senyum mengembang. Manis sekali. Tapi tunggu, ia tidak pernah memberikan senyum yang sejenis itu kepadaku.

"Kau lihat riko? Itu salah satu alasan aku tetap menyendiri hingga kini. Aku takut fans-ku lari ketika mengetahui aku memiliki seorang kekasih"

"Ooy... kantoku, captain... maafkan kami datang terlambat"

"Iya tid..."

"CEPAT TARUH TAS KALIAN! LANGSUNG AMBIL POSISI LARI. LAKUKAN LARI 10 KELILING DILANJUTKAN DENGAN PUSH UP 10 SERI. SEKARANG! KAU JUGA HYUUGA-KUN!"

Oh tuhan, aku tidak bisa menahan rasa emosi ini. Ujungnya mereka yang menjadi korban. Maaf yaa.

"He- Hei kantoku.. ada apa denganmu? Hyuug-senpai apa ia seperti ini sejak pagi tadi?"

"Ti- tidak... ia membuatkanku sarapa-"

"CEPAAAAT SEKARANG! ATAU HARUS AKU TAMBAH?"

"SIAP LAKSANAKAN, KANTOKU"

Mereka berlarian sedangkan aku membelakangi mereka menahan air mata yang sedetik lagi akan jatuh. Rasa kesal ini memang tidak dapat terbendung. SIAL! Aku tidak bisa menyalahkan gadis tadi, karena memang bukan salahnya menyukai Jun-chan. Ia memang istimewa. Bukan salahnya. Bukan salahnya.

Clak!

Sial! Air mata ini jatuh juga. Aku harus segera mencari tempat bersembunyi untuk menghapus air mata ini.

"Latihan selesai. Otsukare minna" saat itu juga aku mengambil tas, kotak makan dan mulai ambil langkah untuk pulang

"Ah... akhirnya"

"Kau tahu? Kita menghabiskan waktu 8 jam untuk masuk ke nerakanya kantoku. Menyeramkan sekali. Rasanya aku tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh badanku" ucap Kagami sang master ceplas-ceplos. Walaupun aku sudah berlalu agak jauh, kuping ku termasuk yang paling sensitif

"Mungkin ia sedang PMS"

"Mungkin..."

"Mungkin..."

"Mung..."

"Riko!" seseorang menarik lenganku dan memaksa membalikkan tubuhku menghadapnya. Namun tubuh ini tetap bergeming membelakangi si empunya suara "ada apa? Kau tidak seperti biasanya"

Tuhan! Itu Teppei

"Tidak... " aku berusaha menyembunyikan suara tangisan ini. Namun, ia terlalu peka terhadapku, hingga jika getaran suaraku berbeda sedikit ia pasti tahu. Apalagi aku menangis.

"Riko.. Riko.. Lihat aku. Kau kenapa?"

"Aku baik-baik saja. Biarkan aku pulang. Aku lelah" aku memaksa lenganku untuk dilepaskannya. Sialnya, genggamannya jauh lebih kuat dari tenaga yang aku punya.

"Riko dengar. Kau pasti sudah mengetahui perasaan ini, Riko. Kau tahu pasti akan hatiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu menangis sendirian. Itu membuat hatiku sakit. Aku ikhlas jika kau tidak menjadi kekasihku. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis kerena orang yang kau sukai. Aku selama ini berusaha membuatmu tertawa setidaknya tersenyum atas kebodohanku. Aku tidak pernah berani membuatmu menangis, bahkan ketika kau murung pun aku memutar otak untuk sekedar melihatmu bahagia. Riko, dengar... aku... aku menyukaimu. Jangan seperti ini. Ini membuatku sakit"

Aku terhenyak. Jelas. Aku fikir kejadian beberapa bulan lalu hanya bercanda. Ketika anggotaku membuat gosip antara aku dengan teppei.

"Riko.. tatap aku"

Aku membalikkan badan. Perlahan. Dihadapanku ada teppei yang memegang tangan kananku erat. Menatapku penuh makna. Teppei.. kau tidak tahu hati ini untuk siapa

"Teppei, kau harus meyakinkan hatimu dulu. Aku..." aku melepas tanganku dari genggamannya dan berlalu.

"RIKO...!"

Maaf Teppei maaf... maafkan aku

"RIKO AKU TAHU SEMUA INI PASTI TENTANG HYUUGA"

DEG!

Baru beberapa langkah aku pergi dari teppei aku sudah dihentikan lagi dengan suaranya yang lantang. Aku tahu suara itu dapat di dengar anggota lain di lapangan. Teppei menghampiriku yang masih membatu dengan butiran air mata yang semakin deras.

"Riko... izinkan aku menggantikan dia dihatimu. Aku ingin bukan hanya sekedar teman denganmu. Tunggu aku beberapa tahun lagi. Aku akan menikahimu. Aku ingin menjadi suamimu, Aida Riko."

"Te..ppei..."

Tangisku pecah. Bagaimana tak pecah, aku menyukai seseorang hampir 1 tahun lamanya tiba-tiba temannya sendiri mengatakan suka kepadaku, sampai ia mau menjadi suamiku. Oh tuhan walaupun 1 tahun bukan waktu yang lama tapi cobaan yang dilalui sangat berat. Contohnya seperti tadi yang tiba-tiba ada gadis yang mendekatinya, gossip antara aku dengan Teppei, cobaan lain contohnya ia yang bilang "Aku tidak pernah mau memiliki istri yang tidak bisa masak" atau "Riko kau sangat laki-laki. Rata. Tidak bisa memasak. Tidak perempuan sama sekali" atau "Riko, aku menyukai gadis itu..." atau "Riko-chan, aku ingin menyatakan cintaku kepada gadis kelas..." dan kejadian menyatakan cinta ini baru terjadi 2 bulan yang lalu. Atau yang lebih parah dia sering curhat kepadaku tentang wanita-wanita yang mendekatinya. Kagami yang bintang lapangan saja setahuku tidak sepopuler hyuuga yang jika kemana-mana dimintai foto. Apalagi setelah kemenangan kami melawan rakuzan 4 bulan lalu. Ia semakin populer dan semakin banyak gadis yang mendekatinya.

Aku pergi meninggalkan teppei yang menunggu jawabanku dengan tatapan tulus. Disana juga ada anggota lain yang mengintip. Otomatis disana ada Jun-chan yang memperhatikan 'drama' kami.

"Tadaima..."

Sepi... lagi... ya tempat yang tepat saat ini kamarku untuk menumpahkan semua airmataku. Aku yakin tampilankku pasti berantakan sekarang. Mata bengkak, rambut acak-acakan, hidung merah seperti badut. Lengkap. Bahaya jika ayah melihatku dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Tok tok tok...

"Riko... riko-chan... aku di luar kamarmu. Bukalah"

"Ada apa jun-chan? Aku lelah ingin tidur"

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarkan benda yang kau tinggalkan di lapangan tadi. Aku akan menaruhnya di depan pintu. Hey riko-chan... apa kau sedang sakit sekarang?"

" _ya... ya... hati ini sakit sekali jun-chan"_

"Tidak. Aku hanya lelah ingin tidur"

"Aku tahu pasti ada seseorang yang menyakitimu. Jika butuh apa-apa panggil aku ya. Aku selalu ada untukmu"

" _KAU HYUUGA JUNPEI. KAU YANG MENYAKITI HATI INI!"_

"Hn.."

Terdengar derap langkah di lantai kayu yang menjauhi pintu kamarku. Oh tuhan, bagaimana ceritanya ia sangat bodoh. Bodoh. Sangat!. Bagaimana tidak? Tahukah dia yang menyakitiku? Tahukah ia yang telah menyebabkan aku seperti ini. Tuhan, aku memang tidak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta sebelumnya, tapi mengapa sekalinya aku jatuh cinta ujungnya seperti ini? Sakit. Sakit sekali.

Pakeeeeeet...

"Selamat pagi Aida-san.. ini ada paket untuk anda. Senangnya mendapat paket pagi hari"

"Terima kasih pak pengantar paket" ucapku riang

"Hei Aida-san, rambutmu sudah mulai panjang, terakhir kali aku lihat ketika SMA kau seperti lelaki. Apakah ini karena pengaruh kau bersekolah di paris selama 4 tahun terakhir ini?"

"Kau bisa saja... haha... terima kasih ya"

Ah ya, setelah kejadian itu aku langsung pindah ke paris, di tempat saudaraku berada disana aku melanjutkan sekolah di bidang desain. Jadi secara tidak langsung kehidupan disana sebagai seorang desainer lah yang mengubah penampilanku ini. Mari kita lihat paket yang sudah ku tunggu sejak lama. Oh ya, ini gaun rancanganku yang tertinggal di paris, dan aku meminta teman sekampusku untuk mengirimkannya untukku. Senangnyaaa... aku akan memakainya di acara reuni nanti sore.

Setelah aku siap-siap dengan semua urusan wanita-ku. Aku berlari kecil ke kamar untuk berdandan. Mari kita lihat, rambut cokelat panjang ini cocok untuk di gulung saja, supaya terlihat casual dengan gaun hitam selutut milikku. Dandanan tipis dengan lipstick yang sedikit berani. High heels rancanganku juga dengan tinggi 7 cm. Manis sekali. Let's go to party!

Omong-omong bagaimana kabarnya Jun-Chan yaa? Apakah dia menungguku? Entah lah, yang jelas aku bahagia sekarang. Sebentar lagi aku akan melihat wajah Jun-Chan. Sampai sekarang perasaanku tak pernah berubah untuknya. Ya, ini sudah 4 tahun berlalu dan rasa ini tetap bergeming di hati ini walaupun aku minta ia pergi. Tak bisa.

Di perjaanan aku hanya bisa memikirkan dia. Jun-chan. Manis sekali rasanya jika aku yang menggunakan dress yang manis ini bersanding dengannya yang menggunakan tusedo.

"Kantokuuuu... ooy..." Kagami memanggil julukanku selama SMA.

"Ah, Kagami-kun, Kuroko-kun. Kalian datang berdua?"

"Hn.. karena yang lain telah menunggumu di dalam. Kami tadi mencari pakaian untuk Kagami-kun. Susah sekali. Jadi kami ditinggal. Ayo masuk Riko-senpai" Kuroko tetap sama. Masih sangat sopan.

"Tunggu dulu Kuroko. Kau lihat apa yang berbeda dari Kantoku?" Kagami bertanya keheranan

"Ya aku melihatnya. Ia mengenakan dress dan highheels" jawab Kuroko datar

"DAN MAKE UP! DIA MENGGUNAKAN MAKE UP! I-NI LANG-KA" teriak Kagami histeris. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum tipis. Mereka sama sekali tidak berubah

Aku bertemu dengan semua teman lamaku. Aku merindukan mereka, terutama dia. Hyuuga Junpei. Ia masih sangat tampan, ia menggunakan tuksedo hitam dengan dasi merah, sepatu pantofel, rambutnya yang tertata rapi dan tak lupa kacamatanya yang memikat. Sangat tampan. Haruskah aku hampiri? Haruskah?

"Jun-chan! Halo! Long time no see"

"Eh... Riko? Ini kau benar Riko? Sungguh? Kau... sangat terlihat... berbeda" ia menyadariku, aku bahagia telah berubah menjadi cantik untuknya.

"Ya. Terimakasih. Apa kabarmu Jun-chan?"

"Aku baik" ia sela dengan senyuman. Ia sangat manis "Oh, ya. Perkenalkan ini istriku. Hyuuga Fumiko"

"Hajimemashite. Fumiko desu." Dia tersenyum. Dia... dia gadis... dia gadis 4 tahun lalu yang aku ambil fotonya di lapangan ketika bersamanya.

"A-ah.. yaa... Riko desu. Jun... kapan?" tak terasa suaraku tidak secerah biasanya. Dan apa itu? Hamil? Perempuan ini sedang hamil besar?

"Setahun lalu, ketika setelah lulus aku memutuskan untuk bekerja. Lalu aku bertemu dengannya lagi. Ingatkah, kami pernah berfoto bersama waktu itu. Kau yang mengambilnya bukan? Hahaha lucu sekali, waktu itu kami bertukar e-mail dan mulai saling mengirim pesan. Akhirnya kami menikah, dan kabar bahagianya lagi Fumi sedang mengandung anak kami, hasil USG kemarin yang ada di dalam perut Fumi kembar. Manis sekali bukan, riko-chan? Dulu kau bilang kau ingin memiliki anak kembar, kan?"

" _ya aku ingin, aku ingin memilikinya bersamu, Jun-chan"_

"Aaaahhh yaa... manisnya... aku.. aku.. maaf fumi-chan, jun-chan, aku harus pergi"

"Ah iya, riko-chan"

Rasanya... ya tuhan.. haruskah seperti ini?

"Riko.. kau kah?"

"Hai... teppei, apa kabar?" aku memaksakan senyumku ditengah tangisanku

"Jangan di paksa"

Ia langsung memelukku erat. Seketika itu juga aku menangis sejadi jadinya. Sekeras kerasnya. Meraung bagai harimau yang kehilangan pasangannya. Sakit sekali rasanya.

"Riko.. kau sudah tahu tentang hyuga? Ia menikahi gadis kaya yang ia temui waktu itu. Pernikahannya mendadak sekali, karena waktu itu Fumiko kecelakaan dan hampir meninggal. Fumiko terus menyebut nama Hyuga, akhirnya Hyuga manikahinya dan mendampingi Fumiko sampai ia sembuh total."

Aku masih menangis, menghilangan rasa sakit. Tapi tidak hilang. Aku merindukan orang yang telah berdua? Mimpi apa aku ini? Rasanya tak seindah yang aku bayangkan ketika bertemu kembali dengannya. Di bayanganku kami akan berbincang lama sekali sambil memandangi bintang. Diselimuti dinginnya angin malam jepang yang sangat mesra. Semuanya salah. Aku tidak memikirkan bagaimana jika ia telah dimiliki orang lain.

"Riko, tatap aku. Aku tahu ini waktu yang salah untuk memberi ini. Tapi aku tidak ingin ada sesuatu yang buruk kepadamu. Aku menyayangimu, sebelum kau menyadari perasaanku. Aku tahu kau hanya mencintai Hyuga, tapi disini aku berdiam menyembunyikan perasaan suci ini untukmu. Sekarang, keadaanmu kacau mengetahui faktanya. Aku tidak menuntutmu untuk mejawab. Tapi dengarlah aku yang sangat mencintaimu, Riko. Aku yang tak sempurna memintamu untuk menyempurnakan aku. Maukah kau menjadi pertama dan terakhir untukku? Aida Riko..."

"Teppei... kau..."

Omake

"ayah... ayahhh..."

Bocah laki laki dan perempuan yang sudah diketahui pasti kembar berlarian menuju ayahnya. Postur tubuh mereka tinggi. Keduanya memiliki surai coklat keemasan dan... beralis tebal khas Kiyoshi Teppei

"kakak, adik, jangan lari-lari... ibu lelah, nak"

Wanita bersurai cokelat yang diketahui bernama Riko atau bisa kita sebut dengan Kiyoshi Riko. Istri dari Kiyoshi teppei.

"kemari nak, ayah punya kamera baru, mengapa tidak kita mencobanya,kan? Ayo foto"

Cklik!

Aaaaaaaaa halo minna-san~~ akhirnya selesai juga ceritanya

Maafkan ceritanya gini, soalnya saya suka baper, kalo denger lagu ini hatinya jadi gini, lagu itu jadi gitu, jadi ceritanya kemana-mana

Maafkan juga baru bikin lagi /gaadayangnunggu/ soalnya aku berusaha bangkit dari WB. Alhasil cerita gaje ini..

Parah ih WBnya ampe hampir 2 tahun /gaploked

Enjoy? Enjoy?

Mind to review? Favorite? Concrit? Mangga...

Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
